


Rescue

by AbscondingSara



Category: Phan
Genre: M/M, flood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbscondingSara/pseuds/AbscondingSara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's a volunteer helper, getting people out of their homes in a flood. When the flood gets so much worse, National Guard comes in. Dan finds himself working along side Phil of said National Guard. Between pulling people out of cars that went under to driving boats down roads, they find just enough time to flirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm currently stuck in a flood. In situation sense, Dan is me. This takes place in Baton Rouge, because that's where the flood is of course. Uh, this chapter is sorta hastily written cuz I'mma go help out at the hospital here in a bit. I'll fix stuff later but for now, here.

Dan's pov

 

My city is going under. Water levels are rising about a foot every hour. I've helped out any of my family that was in danger of getting their houses flooded, and now we're evacuating people to a First Aid camp nearby. 

Of course floods are somewhat commen in this area - like come on we live in between rivers and bayous and shit - but they have never been this bad before. I live on high ground, so my house is fine. The only way I'd be threatened by water is if it rises to past the roof of the house we just came from. 

So I'm helping out the best I can. Cell service went down so I have no idea if I'm needed elsewhere. But I've teamed up with this crew somehow, and we're driving around a neighborhood that's going to go under real soon. We've just pulled a family of 5 out because their car could no longer get through the water. The water in their house was about a foot, so wading through the streets would be bad for the little kids. 

I'm sitting in the bed of the truck with the family and a few other people we picked up. The water is rising too fast, and we need to get out of here now, otherwise we're all going under. But just as we make it through and out of the worst part, I see someone stranded on a rooftop, waving their arms.

I notify the driver, Mark, but he refuses to turn around. He says "It's too late. We can't get them. They're way too far away, and the current is too swift for us to get down there. Only a boat could reach them now".

As soon as we pull up to a camp, the first thing I see is a boat. The National Gurad is here! Finally! 

We drop everyone off, and I head over to the men surrounding the boat just in time to overhear their conversation. 

"We just need someone that knows their way around to lead us. There's too many different places we're needed, so I want to get to the worst places first". The speaker is a young guy, about 5 years older than me probably. He's got black hair that's just short enough for standards, and he's surprisingly pale for a Guardsman. 

I deside to interrupt. "Uh, s-sir?"

He turns to look at me. I expected a well-worn solider, but that is not what I saw. He was, well... Kinda hot. 

"Yes?" he replies. 

"I can help"


End file.
